1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a lens system, and more particularly relates to a wafer-level lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniaturized cameras are widely used in many electronic products, such as mobile phones or personal computers. Mobile phones or personal computers employing imaging devices have become popular due to employment of solid-state image capture elements such as CCD (a charged coupled device) type image sensors, CMOS (a complementary metal oxide semiconductor) type image sensors and the like, allowing for higher performance and miniaturization of imaging devices. Additionally, there is demand for further miniaturization of image capture lenses loaded on the imaging devices.
However, the conventional image capture lenses are three dimensional (3-D) structures, and it is difficult to control accuracy of lateral shift and tilt for each lens surface during fabrication if the image capture needs to be further miniaturized. As a result, the tolerance of the image capture becomes worse.